Darkwood Bordello
The Darkwood Bordello The Darkwood Bordello is a medieval style brothel in which the player may buy sexual services from a prostitute.It may be changed, but is certainly by doing the quest in which the player may own the brothel or give the girls freedom and change it into a rehab for fellow prostitutes. it serves as the comic relief of the games dark themes. Apart from being very funny, it can be quite profitable as well. You’ll find the passage to Darkwood Bordello in Darkwood Lake. An interesting location taking into account that it is in the middle of a Hobbe/Balverine/Bandit infested area of swamp land. There you will be welcomed by Madame Minzche, who will tell you about the troublesome owner of the place. You’ll have to find the Bordello Deeds in order to get rid of him. Demon Door The Demon Door in the Darkwood Bordello Area demands that you must have had intercourse over ten times. Not a problem for the well endowed Hero of the game. The Demon Door will open once he knows of the Hero's sexual prowess, allowing the Hero to get the Pimp's Hat. Owners "Grope"(his real name is never revealed) is the resident of the Darkwood Bordello before the Hero comes to the secluded, safe area in Darkwood. The Hero is told that he is an unfair master to the women that reside in the Bordello. He can be usurped from power if the Hero decides to dig up the Bordello Rights from under the statue near the entrance. To get this information the Hero must give a number of beers to the grope, who will then impart the information in a cut scene OR fully clothe yourself in a dress and wear the redhead wig hat and he will be sexually attracted to you and eventually sleep with you (do this and you will become known as a bisexual for the rest of the game). Once the Grope has been usurped the Hero gains the Rights to the Bordello and can decide to keep it as a Bordello/Whore House where the women will both please the public and Hero: Note, this is an evil act and will gain you points in liberation. Otherwise the Hero can "gift" the women's freedom and it becomes the Darkwood Women's Refuge. This gives the Hero light points and respect from the Women of the Refuge. Madame Minzche. She is given the rights to the Bordello if the Hero chooses the good choice, handing over the Bordello Rights to the Women. She uses the Rights to set up a Refuge for Women who have strayed from the light and she vows that she will help them see the error of their ways and set them on their new life. Residents: Past & Present The Old Grope: Can be usurped, if so he is forced to leave Darkwood forever. Madame Minzche: Is negative towards the Grope, can become the Owner of the Bordello, turning it into a Women's Refuge. Hedwig: The Mistress of Bondage. She is the most violent of the women and enjoys difficult, hard sex. She puts the Hero through his paces but he overall pleases her. Pretty Polly: She is the oldest resident of the Bordello and as such endows a wealth of experience. She is the easiest pleased by the Hero. Lady Sophia: She is the most elegant of the women. Amelia: She is a run of the mill worker, but offers the Hero cheap, easy respite from his Hero Duties. Lucretia: She is the most exotic of the women, speaking with an accent and doesn't seem to be ethnically from Albion. Areas & Items of Interest The Bordello itself is well worth checking out. Whether you have redemption of the women in mind or you are just there from some easy. Enjoy yourself, look at the Deity Statues and engulf yourself in the erotic art from of prostitution. The Demon Door is a must for Pimps and Collectors alike. The Bordello offers a shop which the Hero can trade in as well as buy food and refreshments from a hard days work. There is a small patch of dirt near the small square bench area, digging there gives you the Balverine Tattoo. Fish in the fountain pond to get a Moonfish and a Health potion. Once you either make Grope drunk or sleep with him, you will discover the location of the Bordello deeds, this will allow you to dig in the patch of dirt in front of the Sylkana statue next to the entrance of the Bordello. Category:Quests Category:Locations